


Who's that guy?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-24
Updated: 2000-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Who's the guy in Thatcher bed?





	Who's that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Who's That Guy?

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
p  
{margin-right:0in;  
mso-margin-top-alt:auto;  
mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
margin-left:0in;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**_Who's That Guy?_**  
By Christy Danger 

_Rated G  
Pairings: Meg/? - See if you can guess who is in Meg's bed.  
Spoilers: None _

***

Meg climbed into bed by herself. He was on a stakeout and who knew what time he would be home. But she understood, she was a cop herself, after all. She rolled onto her side with her back to the door and closed her eyes. 

Several minutes later, she heard the front door open. He was home early. She decided to play possum and make him think she was asleep. She heard him come into the bedroom and undress. When he pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed, Meg knew he wore only his boxers. He spooned himself behind her and laid an arm across his waist. 

"How'd the stakeout go?," she whispered. 

"Great. We got the guy. He won't be hurting any more kids." 

"Good." His hand drifted up her body until it cupped her breast. "What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be exhausted after your long day?" 

"I'm never too tired for this." And he rolled her over and kissed her deeply on the lips. 

As they kissed and explored each other's bodies with their hands, Meg moaned, "OH, Tom." 

THE END 

I figured Tom Dewey should get to have a little fun.


End file.
